


The Leak

by Forget_About_Me



Series: Omovember 2020 [17]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alien Biology, Injury, Mild Blood, Omorashi, Omovember, Omovember 2020, Omovember Day 21, Pain, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forget_About_Me/pseuds/Forget_About_Me
Summary: There were certain lines you shouldn't toe. The Doctor figures this out the hard way.
Series: Omovember 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994284
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	The Leak

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't quite fit the prompt, but close enough?
> 
> **Prompt: Medical Omo**

The Doctor bit his lip in contemplation, he was currently walking back to the TARDIS with Martha leaning heavily on him fighting exhaustion. It had been a long day, and night. The TARDIS had landed in the bowels of a spaceship, somewhere in storage. 

It was a settlement ship, carrying over 100.000 people to their new planet.

Well, the new planet of their children at least.

As it turned out they had landed at the exact moment some rebels had started their plans to take over the government, a government who had been abusing the population for years now.

Once they had learned enough they joined in helping the takeover.

While most of it went smoothly, it turned out that things were a lot more complicated than expected. It had taken them the whole night to sort things out.

But as they finally made their way back to the TARDIS they felt secure in the knowledge that the ship would be government properly this time around.

Everything was great and good.

Well, almost everything.

He was painfully aware of how full his bladder was. 

Not because it was throbbing, which was what humans expected when they heard that. That wasn’t how that worked for Time Lords, he couldn’t be slowed down by his bladder. It was just a background, and that wasn’t entirely true. He could tell exactly how full his bladder was (and other details about his body). 

Right that moment, he was almost at his bladder limit. A limit he did not, under any circumstance, wanted to reach. His body wouldn’t just give up on holding it, the pressure on his sphincter would be so big that it would rupture.

_Which was bad._

He was getting closer to that hard limit, uncomfortably close. Unfortunately, he didn’t know exactly where that limit was, it was hard to tell. 

They were almost at the TARDIS though, where he could go to the loo. He was pretty certain he’d be fine. 

He shouldn’t allow his bladder to get anywhere close to its limit. That was one of the first lessons taught to Gallifreyan toddlers.

But this is the Doctor we’re talking about. 

So, of course, he edged that limit on a regular basis.

Any Time Lord would be able to tell you that this close to the limit he should just let it go, not risking the injury. At this point, he could hit that limit any moment now.

 _But he had a reputation to uphold._ So he forced his body to last a little longer.

Martha was practically falling asleep as they were walking, she would leave him for the bedroom as soon as they arrived at the TARDIS.

_Just a couple more minutes._

He told himself, knowing full well that he was taking a risk.

A decision he was going to regret heavily. 

They were only a couple of steps from the TARDIS when it happened.

Something in his gut snapped, causing a wave of unbearable pain shooting through his body. Making his head swim, with a painful groan he stumbled into the wall next to them taking Martha with him, seeking support as he rode the waves of pain.

His sphincter muscle had raptured, giving the contents of his bladder free reign to get out. He whimpered as his salty urine escaped him, brushing at the newly created wound.

With all that going on he was barely aware of Martha hovering in concern next him. He somehow managed to tell her he was fine, which he wasn’t

As the flow of stopped and the pain became more bearable, he slowly pushed himself away from the wall, with a winch as his fresh injury disagreed with the movement, and stumbled over towards the TARDIS searching for his key in his pocket.

Martha hadn’t questioned him yet about what happened, and he knew it was mostly because she was dead on her feet.

“I didn’t realize you had to pee so badly.” She murmured with a yawn as he forced himself through the take off sequence.

He faked a slight smile, she didn’t seem to have noticed the blood visible on the front of his trousers which came from the rupture. Too tired for that.

Something he was grateful for.

“It’s been a long day, didn’t exactly have a chance to go.” He told her, it wasn’t the full truth but it was close enough.

Martha nodded, surprisingly enough not questioning how that could’ve happened or whether he was fine. “I’m heading to bed, night Doctor. Good luck with cleaning.” She let out another yawn before leaving him alone in the console room.

After he heard the door to her bedroom close he pushed himself away from the console with as much force as he could muster, stumbling his way towards the medbay. Upon entering, he made a beeline for the medicine cabinet and pulled out a couple of fast-acting painkillers and dry-swallowed them. 

He would’ve injected them, but he was shaking too much to trust himself with a needle just yet.

Gritting his teeth he lied down on the examination table and with a lot of struggles he managed to get a scan going. Confirming what he already knew. 

His sphincter was ruptured. Luckily for him, it wasn’t a permanent issue, it would heal on its own. Albeit it would take a couple of months to fully heal, and it would be quite painful and uncomfortable. Which it already was.

As he was going over the scan results he constantly felt liquid flow out of him, partly blood from the injury and partly newly created urine. With his sphincter muscles non-functional he could not hold any urine in his bladder. 

He was going to have to deal with that.

As he got off the bed to go shower he winced at the mess of blood and urine he had left there. Yes, the TARDIS would take care of it, but he still felt guilty.

The Doctor slowly made his way towards his room, the painkillers had kicked in by now so the pain was a lot more manageable, but not gone.

In the en suite, he quickly stripped, and got under the shower. Letting out a small breath of relief as the warm water washed over him. The feeling of the water hitting his outer body drowned out the uncomfortable sensation of liquids flowing out of him.

He didn’t stay under warm water long, feeling too tired for that. As he was towelling himself dry, he first noticed what his ship had put in the room.

_Diapers._

He sighed slightly at the realization that his ship wanted him to wear that. Which considering his current incontinence made sense. So, he quickly put it on, covering it with his pyjama bottoms as quick as he could.

Checking himself out in the mirror he winced at the obvious diaper bulge he had, the last thing he wanted right that moment was his companion seeing him like this. 

Not that she would, she was most likely out cold at the moment.

With a slight nod, he made his way over towards the bed, getting under the blankets. Trying to relax, he noticed that the diaper helped, making him feel secure and no risk of him leaking over everything like he had earlier.

To allow the injury a proper chance to heal he had to make sure to take plenty of rest and all.

Sleep came easily for him, as it had been a long and exhausting day.

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, this can be continued. Not sure if I will. There are a lot of fics out there I can still build upon.


End file.
